In many industries, 2D pictures are taken as a form of documentation of a scene, object, or asset. Often 100s of pictures will be taken, for example at a crime scene, accident scene, or a construction site, or an industrial facility or ship that needs repairs or renovations or validation that it has been constructed according to the design models. However, it is very difficult for users to understand where the pictures were taken and from what viewpoint. This can severely limit the usefulness of 2D pictures in these applications.